Harry, The Stranger and the Urn of Villeous. 8 / 8
by mveela
Summary: The end. The gang has a party . Decisions have to be made. Is Hermione and Ron going to get together. Harry and Ginny are they going to stay together. How about the Stranger is he going to find some one.It has Drama, Humor and Romance.


  
A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
Got a couple of emails telling me to split it up into smaller pieces. So here it goes  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
HARRY, THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Harry and Al made back to his loft.  
  
Harry went inside and told Al. he had to destroy the book. Al asked if he had read any of it. Harry admitted he had looked at it the night before, it was the kind of book that should not be left in the hands of wizards, no matter how honest. The temptation would be too great. We would all be tempted to use it.  
  
Harry said " I could try to go back in time and save my parents, or save Cedric. "  
  
Al didn't know who Cedric was, but figured it was someone, Harry felt responsible for his death.  
  
" Harry there is the fireplace go to it."  
  
He picked up the book, from the table where Harry had left it when they came in. Before handing it to Harry he thumbed through it. Then he asked Harry.  
  
" Is this the only copy."  
  
" I don't know.Legend has it that three copies where made. But no one has seen any of them for centuries. Until now. It was assumed that they where lost, or destroyed. Why do you ask."  
  
" No reason, just curiosity."  
  
Harry went over to the fireplace conjured up a fire, and threw the book in.  
  
After a few minutes. He said. " It's not burning."  
  
" Maybe is the leather cover. Take it out of the fire, and tear the pages out and put them in; one at a time."  
  
Harry took the book out and tried to tear a page out. " The pages will not tear or break."  
  
He tried to put a spell on it to make the pages fall out, but without any luck. he tried the Fervesco Spell, but that did not work either.  
  
" This book is protected by some very powerful spells it may take a long time to find them, and do a counter spell to break them. What Am I going to do with it in the mean time."  
  
Al was sitting in one of the sofas; looking at Harry trying to destroy the book, but to no avail.  
  
" Harry, wait. I think I know where the other two books are at."  
  
Harry turned around and just looked at him. He didn't say a word. This was the kind of thing Al had always done. Some how, he always had the answer to the questions. But that was before, when he had two thousand years of memories to draw from. But not anymore.  
  
" You remember the story about the vault, in the bank in Switzerland."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, If I'm not mistaken. I think I have the other two copies. I had some old books. A few where in Latin, and I think those are some of the same books."  
  
" You mean you have the lost books?."  
  
" I think so. Don't hold me to it. But I'm pretty sure they are the same books. And if I have had them, all these years, and no one has known about them. Let just keep them all together. What do you think."  
  
Harry thought about for a minute and said. " Only if I put a Memory Charm on you, to make forget what the books are about."  
  
" That's fine. You have done worst to me before. But just to forget about the books, nothing else. Do we have a deal."  
  
" We have a deal."  
  
" Let me take a shower, get something to eat, and let get some rest and we will go in the morning. Come back tomorrow around ten. If we are going to apparate instead of taking a plane. Lets face it, we don't have to leave that early."  
  
" Tell Hermione, I'll see her tomorrow at Muggles."  
  
The next day Al and Harry went to the Bank and sure enough, Al had the other two copies. They just left all three in the vault, and went back to London. Harry did put a Memory Charm on Al to make him forget; not about the contents of the books, but the fact that he had them.  
  
Harry decided to tell everyone that he had destroyed the book. No one would suspect that Al had it. They made an excuse that Harry had decided to take Al because Harry wanted to see the vault, and Al wanted to bring back a painting. That was part of the Memory Charm. This way their trip would make sense to everyone.  
  
Harry was debating whether he should tell Ginny. But decided not to say anything for the moment. He could tell her later. I can always get the books and try to break the charms and spells that are protecting them. Let's just forget about the books for a while. At least he knew they where safe.  
  
That night at Muggles Al and Hermione had a long talk about their future, and what she wanted out life and what he wanted. They came to the conclusion that things between them, where not going to work out after all. But they would not make a final decision for a few weeks. Al told her he wanted to go back to The States for a while, and that a few weeks apart would probably make things a lot clearer.  
  
Some how The Daily Prophet had found out about the events of the night before. And in the front page was a two-year-old picture of Harry, with a headline. " Harry Potter- The Vanquisher of You Know Who, Does It Again. The article went on to describe how Harry almost by himself, had defeated hundreds of wizards and they even threw in a few giants and a couple of cyclops. They did mention that both Ronald Weasley and Dr. Hermione Granger had been of some assistance. But if it had not been for the wizarding skills, and indomitable courage of Harry Potter the wizarding world would be in total, and complete chaos.-" The article finished by saying in very small print." None of the facts have been verified, but we think most are true."  
  
Several people came over to congratulate Harry. a few did the same with Ron and Hermione.  
  
A woman, that had just asked Harry for his autograph, turned around and asked Ron. " Are you Ronald Weasley?."  
  
" Yes I am. "  
  
" Could you please, autograph my copy."  
  
" Oh. Thank you. Oh Mr.Weasley you must be so proud, knowing our Harry."  
  
After the woman left Ron asked. " So tell me Great Savior of the World, how many autographs have you signed."  
  
Ginny who was seating between said. " About twenty since I got here. How about you Ron."  
  
Ron looked disgusted and said. " One."  
  
" Ron it doesn't mean anything, The Daily Prophet never gets anything right, and by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten about it." Said Harry  
  
Al and Hermione came over to the table where Ron, Harry and Ginny where. And he told them he was leaving for a few weeks to sort things out.   
  
Ginny told him. He had to come back for Harry's birthday. Al agreed. He asked Hermione if she thought that would be the right amount of time. She said that it would be.   
  
Before leaving he looked at Ron and said. " We would not have made it out yesterday, if it had not been for you. Thank you." He put out his hand Ron took it, and they shook hands.   
  
" I'll see you guys in a few weeks."  
  
On the way out, he talked to Fred and George, and a few other people that Hermione was sure he had no idea whom they where.  
  
The next few weeks, where pretty normal for every one. Hermione had gone back to her regular schedule at work, she was putting in six days a week.  
  
Harry had still not decided what he was going to do. He was still hanging out, at the bar. the only difference was, he was helping out with the bar from time to time. Ron was doing the same. He had not found a job even though he had a couple of offers from The Ministry. In the mean time, why not work with your brothers. Harry had told Fred and George to pay Ron, his part of the bar. But not to tell him anything.   
  
For Ginny, this was the busiest part of the year for her and the most difficult. It was the time when muggle parents, found out their children where wizards. And all the convincing and time that went into it. She didn't have enough hours in the day. She had actually become a good friend with a muggle girl, Lynn Green. The one she had wanted to introduce Ron to, during his graduation party. She had actually helped her with a couple of difficult cases, parents that did not want to accept the reality of their children. She had told Ginny that she had been so great with her and her sister she would help her, any time and in any way.  
  
Ginny had invited Lynn a few times to come to Muggles, with her. But Ron was not interested. Ginny knew whom her brother wanted, but Hermione was working all the time, and when she wasn't; she would just stay home. Only once had Ginny been able to convince her, to come out on a Friday night for some drinks. She had invited Lynn that night. All three of then actually had a good time. Both Fred and George showed a definite interest in Lynn, but Ginny told her not to get involved with neither one of them. They are not ready, Hermione agreed with her. That night Ron came around quite a few times. he talked to Hermione mostly about what she was doing and how great he thought her work was.   
  
This took her by surprise because over the years, Ron had never, being very supportive, just the opposite he had always told her, she used to spend too much time studying and afterwards working. Maybe he is changing after all.  
  
Ginny finally, got the courage to ask Hermione how she was doing with Al.  
  
Hermione told her, they had talked a few times and that he was coming back in a couple of weeks for Harry's party, but things between them where pretty much over. He wanted to be part of the wizarding world, but he wants to live in the muggle world. I think we are always going to be good friends but the rest is over. The one thing that had surprised her, was he had told her he was thinking about moving to London. He said he was tired of the sun and that his days as a surfer where over. I don't think he was ever a surfer, she added, but she was not sure.   
  
" He also told me some of his best friends live here, both wizards and muggles. So even if I don't date him I 'm still going to see him."  
  
" Ron may not like, but I know Harry will." Added Ginny.  
  
Lynn asked." Is he cute. "  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and then looked around to make sure no one was listening and she said." Is he ever. But you never heard that from me."  
  
Al had come into town a couple of days before Harry's party. And not knowing what to get him, had brought the photograph he had of all six of them. Took it to a shop and had it blown up and got a nice frame for it.   
  
He got to Muggles early the day of the party. Fred and George had separated the bar into two areas one for patrons and another one for the party. They had a sign on the door.- Bar will be closed by six. If you are not invited you are not welcome-.  
  
Al was sitting at a table all by himself, it was early just a few people had come in for the party. When a huge man came up to him. He was the biggest man Al had ever seen. He looked like a wall. Except that it was a wall that was moving. His hair was long and he had what Al believed was a handkerchief, is just that it was the size of a tablecloth.   
  
" Aldo, it is so good to see you. I never got a chance to thank you. Harry told me what you did. You didn't have to. I came today hoping to see you. I know things have not been easy for you. But I'm very glad to see that you are among us."  
  
" Look big fellow, I don't want to sound ungrateful. But who are you ?." Al was actually a bit scare.   
  
A tear came down the man's face. " Aldo I'm Hagrid. "  
  
Hagrid, finally he was meeting him. No one had told him what Hagrid looked like. He wished they had or he would not have been so rude to him and surprised. But he got up from his chair and went over to Hagrid and gave him a hug. Hagrid did the same, which almost cost Al his life.  
  
" Hagrid it is so good to finally meet you. Well to see you again. I kept asking the guys when I was going to meet you; they just told me soon. I'm so glad you came. "  
  
For the next two hours Al and Hagrid talked about Hogwarts and about his pet miniature dragon, and all his other pets. And he told Al about all the times they had gotten together. After the initial shock of meeting him, Al really liked Hagrid there was something very genuine about him. He was the kind of person he really liked. And they had the best time conversing with each other.  
  
After a while, quite a few other people started showing up. All the people that had come for Ron's graduation party where there, along with a few others. Al met Sirius , Remus and his wife Elixa. They all knew him from before. But for Al he had to get reacquainted with them just like he had done with Hagrid, most of them knew what he had gone through so they where all very understanding.  
  
Harry had come in around four, and had a table full of gifts. Even the ministry sended him a special plaque. Naming him -Wizard of the Year-. The Daily Prophet wanted to send a photographer in. But Ron told them only friends are allowed in.  
  
Al had brought a disposable lighter for Mr. Weasley. When he gave it to him. Arthur Weasley said it was the most wonderful, thing he had ever seen. He had a couple of them at home, but they didn't work. " Al, thank you for giving me matches in a jar."  
  
Al thought, a bit long, but I suppose it is an accurate description of a lighter.  
  
Every one was having a great time. drinks where being serve, from butter beers and hot pepper shots. To the new drink the twins had created. They called it a Beeartini. It was butter beer with half a shot of single malt scotch. Al tough it was a disgusting combination but most people where saying it was quite good.  
  
Hermione and Al had talked for a few minutes, there not much to be said. The hugged once and he gave her a kiss. But the rest of the evening, was just like two friends getting together, having a good time, no strings no commitments.  
  
Fred and George had invited Madame Laverla. She was the greatest love seer in the wizarding world. At least that is what her advertisement said in The Daily Prophet. - She Has Never Been Wrong In Affairs Of The Heart-. She was at times a bit vague, and she would do her readings in rhyme, not a very good rhyme. She used to say it was just what came to her at the moment. She announced before she started making the rounds she would only give you one, if she were certain. Because in some cases the possibilities where too many. So please do not be offended if you are single, but I cannot give you an answer.  
  
She started making her rounds, talking to some. And giving others a reading. Hermione and Ginny where talking, when Madame Laverla came up to her.   
  
" Would you like to know who is in your future. "  
  
" OK." Said Hermione.  
  
Madame Laverla placed both hands over Hermiones forehead and proclaimed.  
  
I see someone,  
in your future  
but not the one, you thought it was  
he's always known you,  
and always loved you.   
But not the way you thought   
he should.  
I know, he is tall  
and quite distinguish  
and from his love,  
you will not scape  
but you can see,  
his fire burning   
is right on top  
on top of him..  
  
" You are not going to do me."  
  
Madame Laverla, looked at Ginny, and just said . " You know who you will be with."  
And walked on.  
  
" Well do you have any doughts, that you and Ron should be together."  
  
" What gave you that idea."  
  
" Please have you ever looked at the top of his head. If that's not the color of fire, I do not know what it is. And he has always loved you."  
  
" Well let's see how much he has changed."  
  
Madame Laverla, Stopped by the table, where Al was sitting. At the moment he was alone nursing a drink.  
  
" Would you like to know who your future bride, will be."  
  
" Sure why not."  
  
Madame Laverla, placed her hands over Al's forehead  
  
I see two letters   
they are quite clear  
and your future bride is near.  
The two initials   
follow each other  
and they come after I  
but wait,  
Yes, now I see it clear.  
I was reading   
backwards, my dear.  
  
Al thought about it and told Madame Laverla. " Your predictions may not work on muggles. Because I just separated from someone whose initials are HG. So I think you are a bit late or wrong."  
  
" I'm never late or wrong. Haven't you ever met others with those same initials."  
  
" I'm sure you are correct, my mistake."Al did not feel like arguing with her  
  
Madame Laverla, moved on to another table.  
  
Hermione when over to talk to Ron that was sitting by the bar. She tapped him on his shoulder and asked him. " What are thinking about."  
  
" Well I was trying to figure out how to ask, the most beautiful woman I know to dance."  
  
" Oh, yeah. Who is that ?."  
  
" Hermione , would you like to dance?."  
  
" Hermione gave him her hand, and they went off to the dance floor. Where a rather slow muggle song was playing.  
  
Al followed Madame Laverla, she stopped at a few other tables, and then he saw that she had stopped at one, that was almost at the entrance to the bar.   
  
She gave a reading to the woman who had come in with Ginny during Ron's graduation party. After Madame Laverla left her table. Al got up and went to the table. Where she was sitting.  
  
" Hi, can I joint you, or are waiting for someone."  
  
She said " I'm glad you didn't say, Can I joint, cause I think you are falling apart."  
  
" Never, but is a great Marx Brother's line; by the way my name is Al Mora. Did Madame Laverla give a good reading?."  
  
" I was not sure until you told me your name."  
  
" What did she say."  
  
" Let me see, it was something like.  
The time of day  
Will show whom,  
Will marry you  
some day  
you two, are quite a pair  
with such great things to offer  
what letters does a new day bring  
you will find him soon  
I promise.  
  
What do you think?."  
  
" Well if you tell your name maybe I'll agree with you."  
  
" I'm Lynn Green."  
  
" Well.we can't have everything in life, or maybe Madame Laverla is only right, fifty percent of the time."  
  
" What did she tell you."  
  
" It's not important. Look I'm going to go get me a drink. What would you like. "  
  
" How about a single malt with ice." Asked Lynn  
  
" I will be back in a minute."  
  
Al got back after a few minutes and Lynn said." Thank you. I saw talking to the birthday boy. Do you know him."  
  
" A little bit. What brings you here, cause I gather you are not friends with Harry."  
  
" No Ginny invited me. Actually my little sister. You see the one standing by the column, Last year was her first year at Hogwarts and Ginny was very helpful with her and when she heard that I got invited to Harry Potter's birthday, I had no choice but to bring her. I feel a bit out of place, you see I'm not like the rest of you. I'm what you all call a muggle. Does Al stand for anything.  
  
" We do have something in common, I'm also a muggle. By the way my real name is Aldo, is just that all my friends call me Al."  
  
" My real name is Heleene, But everyone calls me Lynn."  
  
Al leaned back on his chair and just smiled and said " Madame Laverla, I take it all back."  
  
THE END.  
  
Please Review. I have another story that I'm working on. but I want to make sure my writting is on the right track. Be constructive and let me know areas where you think I, might have made a mistake. Also if posting just one long story discourages people from reading it  
  



End file.
